Being an automotive technician/engineer, and being in the sport of drag racing for many years, I have built many different types of automotive engines and always have used a timing chain and sprocket system. Upon purchasing a modified Dart machined engine block with the cam shaft raised 0.600 thousandths of an inch from the stock location; there was no timing chain and sprocket assembly available for this modified engine block 31282465 through 31293875. At that time, the only thing that was available was a timing belt system that was expensive to purchase, and the belt would eventually wear and break. The belt would be exposed to the outside elements, like dust, dirt, pebbles and debris, and would wind up wearing down quickly, causing the belt to break, and break down causing severe engine damage. So I got the idea to develop and create a timing chain and cover system that would work on this engine, completely sealed and lubricated. It took roughly 3-5 months to create a prototype and two years to modify and adjust minor technical issues with the system. The actual timing chain and cam sprocket and crank sprocket are a division of Cloyes engineering system. The idler sprocket is a division of Martin Engineering, and has been highly modified for the use with this system. So we designed and built a cover that would fit the Dart engineering Chevy Big M block with cam shaft raised 0.600 thousandths of an inch higher from stock location. I utilized the Cloyes cam and crank sprockets and timing chain, which has been modified and extended with a total of 70 chain links. We have also highly modified a Martin Engineering sprocket in this system, by boring out the center diameter to 0.874 thousandths of an inch diameter and inserting an encaged needle bearing, and also modified oil flow through the sprocket.
This cover will only fit and work with a Dart engineering Chevy block with cam raised 0.600 thousandths of an inch from stock location, part number's 31282465 through 31293875. It is one of a kind, and it's been in progress for over 5 years, and finally developed. It's been in testing for 4 years and ready for marketing, and is an alternative to a belt drive system. The benefits to this system are it is more cost effective, less expensive for motor sports enthusiasts who build their own race engines, and the chain and sprocket are more durable and are lubricated within the engine and have longer life expectancy.